


Crying Over You

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Remus and Tonks during the Battle of Hogwarts. How did they really die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Over You

The sounds of explosions and screaming filled the corridors – rippling through them like some sort of twisted echo. Every _bang_ meant that somebody else was gone. Somebody else was never coming back. Someone was dead.

The halls were dim lit as the flickering fires that scattered the walls were being put out with each explosive blow.

The once-safe corridors of Hogwarts had been transformed into a deadly battleground. Nobody was safe. One side would end this, and one side would win. The others would suffer in this warzone.

"Remus!" screamed Tonks as she hurried towards him, grabbing hold of his dusty robes. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," he breathed into her hair. She clutched onto him, ducking her head into his chest.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered, though it was difficult to be heard over the deafening noise. Remus pulled back and stared into her eyes, which were filled with tears.

"You won't lose me," he promised, holding on to her forearm tightly. She nodded, and leant up on her tiptoes, closing her eyes and leaning forward to kiss him. Hesitantly, he pushed her back onto her heels and she stared up at him in confusion.

"What are you d-doing?" she asked, her voice tainted with something like hurt at being pushed away. He hastily grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of a spell that had been aimed at her. He pulled her into an empty classroom.

"I don't want to kiss you," he said. When she looked as though she was going to cry, his eyes widened. "I don't mean that! I mean that it can wait till after the battle. We need to finish this. We need to get back to Teddy and be there for him. I don't want to kiss you just yet because it'll feel like we're saying goodbye."

"But what if we do... what if we die?" Tonks asked, looking distressed. "I want... just one more... please."

"No. We won't die, and we'll have all the time in the world to kiss when this is over. Do you understand me?" Remus said, taking hold of her hand and stroking her cheek. "We'll be okay. But right now, we have to fight."

"Okay. You're right," she sniffed, wiping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Let's go."

He smiled at her, and took her hand again as they made their way out of the room and back into the action of the battle.

A limp body flew past them as they stepped out the door, falling back against the hard stone wall. Tonks whimpered and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the man who'd thrown the young student back.

She aimed a spell at him, throwing him back and straight through the window. The smashing of glass echoed off the walls, making a few people turn their heads to see what had happened. The man fell with a scream.

"Come on," said Remus, pulling her down the stairs. They hurried down the stone steps, dodging a couple of curses and jinxes on the way.

As they rounded the corner, Remus caught sight of the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. In vengeance, he pointed his wand at the man he loathed and sent a slashing spell at him. Greyback leapt out of the way just in time and grinned cruelly at Remus.

He hated that face – the gleaming red eyes and the blood-stained teeth. It repulsed him and brought him back to his devastating childhood when he'd been bitten. Remus couldn't even believe that he was standing within feet of the man he hated so much, and he wasn't even attempting to hurt him back for all of the pain he'd caused him.

Greyback stepped forwards, glancing towards Tonks greedily and licking his lips. Remus instinctively threw his arms out in front of his wife.

"Don't you _dare_ ," he warned, pointing his wand at the face of his enemy. Greyback gave a loud nasty laugh.

"Or what?" he challenged, stepping closer still. "You couldn't stop me when you were a boy, why would you be able to stop me now?"

" _Stupefy_!" Tonks shouted, sending the savage werewolf back against the wall. She glanced up at Remus who seemed to be shaking with anger.

"It's okay," she whispered, rubbing his arm. "He's gone. Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it for reassurance, pulling him towards the next flight of stairs. As she ran she felt a tug on her arm and a cry from behind her.

She immediately turned around and screamed at what she saw. Still holding Remus' hand, she collapsed onto her knees and felt herself beginning to shake. She could barely see her husband's lifeless body through the blurry tears that were filling her eyes. She didn't care how hysterical she sounded as she threw her arms over his body and cried into his chest.

He was gone. He was never going to come back. He'd promised that she wouldn't lose him, but here she was sitting, crying over his dead body. She wouldn't ever get to kiss him again.

Her strangled cries of grief came out loud and bone-chilling.

" _Please_ ," she sobbed, " _Please, please, please don't be true_..."

She stopped, wiping her tears away and sitting up. She stared into his motionless face and felt her lips tremble. Staring around the room, she hoped that someone could help. They were _wizards_ for Merlin's sake. Couldn't there be _some_ way to bring him back?

When the realisation hit her, it was like a painful blow in the chest, and she fell limply over him again.

Her cries echoed around the hallway, and her tears rolled onto his unresponsive body. What was she going to do? Remus was dead. Dead, gone. Forever.

And what about Teddy? He would grow up without a father...

She cried even more at the thought. Her poor son... he'd never know the wonderful man who had helped bring him into this world. He'd never know what an amazing person his father was.

There was a sickly cackle of laughter from behind her and she looked up quickly. Before she could react, she saw Bellatrix Lestrange raise her wand and smile wickedly at her.

" _Avada Kedavra_ " she said, sending a bright green light out of her wand, straight towards Tonks. She didn't have time to scream, shout, defend herself.

The last thing she did before she died was grab hold of her dead husband's hand and whisper as softly as possible " _I love you_."

Everything went black. She was gone.


End file.
